Together through it all
by I'mgoingtoHogwarts
Summary: Always together… together through everything. It would be alright. But how could everything be alright when they were two different persons at two different places with a wizarding war towering over them all?
1. In the window sill

**Together through it all**

**Chapter one: In the window sill**

Frustrating, absolutely frustrating.

Childish was the word, yes, childish.

Didn't he understand how dangerous this was going to be? He was about to risk his life, and here he was, laughing and cracking jokes! Oh, how he absolutely infuriated her! How could he never be serious? He looked at her and winked, making Hermione blush and frown at the same time. She crossed her arms. Hermione was sitting in a chair in the living room in the Burrow, and she had perfect view of the twins who was sitting in the couch opposite of her. Hermione did absolutely _not _like that view. Or, well… it depended on how she looked at it. On one part, she thought there was nothing wrong with the twins looks, actually they were quite handsome, but what they were _doing_, on the other hand, on a time like _this. _

She couldn't take it anymore. Ron was playing chess with himself, the twins were joking with Ginny, and the rest of them was talking silently to each other, going through the 'get Harry safely away from the Dursly's and over to the Burrow'-plan. Hermione had tried to read, but it was impossible. She just couldn't concentrate. So, Hermione stood up and with a glare at the twins, she left.

Instead of going into Ginny's room, she went almost all the way up to the attic. This room was used mostly for storing. Hermione pulled away a dusty curtain who was hanging in front of what seemed like solid wall. Actually it was a window sill and a window, beside the fact that there was no glass. Dust flew all over the place, making Hermione cough as she sat down in the window sill. Now she could sit and think without being disturbed by thinking of a certain Weasley, who didn't deserve her attention at all, at least not when he couldn't be serious.

Hermione wasn't as alone as she thought. Suddenly someone jerked the curtain open and she jumped high. "Oh, George, you scared me!" she exclaimed. He looked just as surprised to see her as she was with him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here… in fact I didn't know you knew about this place at all, when did you find it?" he asked curiously, with a little smile playing on his lips.

"After the Quidditch world cup actually…" she answered.

"Right, I'm sorry, I'll give you your privacy," George said with a wink and backed off.

"No, no, it's alright," Hermione quickly said, and made place for him to sit. He stared at her for a second, making Hermione blush at her quick response and thinking maybe he wanted to be alone for a moment, after all, that had to be why he'd come there. "Thanks," he smiled and sat down beside her. Hermione moved to sit so that her legs were hanging out of the window, mimicking George. She breathed in the scent of summer, and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again she noticed that George hadn't looked away from her yet. He was studying her for a while, before looking out of the window too. Then it was her turn to look at him.

He had really pretty eyes, Hermione thought, and a straight nose. She studied his hair, his many freckles and his mouth, wondering how exactly it would be if… Hermione blushed, but before she could look away George looked at her. She was a bit shocked to see the sad expression on his face, but before she could think more about it, it turned into a huge grin. "Thinking about kissing me, are you?" he teased, and laughed when she blushed. "And that wasn't what you were thinking when you looked at me?" Hermione challenged, and got earned by a faint blush on his ears. She grinned, but it didn't last long as she thought back at the tasks that were at hand.

They both turned to gaze out of the window again, and sighed.

"Do you think much about the war?" George asked without looking at Hermione.

She almost snorted at the question, but it came out as another sigh instead. "Yes. I do, all the time… it seems like it's the only thing I can think about… what about you? …Are you… are you scared?" she added quietly, afraid that he didn't want to be talking about that personal stuff, but after all, he started it.

"Yes, I think about the war sometimes… and yes, I'm terrified," he said and looked at her. Hermione looked back at him, and saw the sad expression again. It was so unfamiliar on his face. He was always so happy and carefree. "No one will live through the war and not have changed. What if I change to something bad?" he said, searching for solace in her eyes, something he found. He swallowed. "What if I don't get through it at all? Or if… someone else don't?" Hermione guessed her face pretty much held the same emotions as his. "Everything will change," she said slowly. "We can just hope it's for the better, and that the lives that are gone were worth it…"

"Are you scared?" he asked. Again, Hermione almost snorted, "Yes, I'm scared. I'm scared someone will die, and the problem with that is that I _know _someone will die, because this is war… I just hope it's not going to be someone I know, but at the same time that feels unfair, because every person who dies will leave behind so many hurt."George nodded, "Yeah, I know that feeling…"

"Why are you so happy?" Hermione suddenly blurted out.

"What? I don't know what this expression seems like to you, but believe me, I'm not anywhere near happy these days, I don't think anyone really are."

"But you're smiling, making jokes, and you seem so happy. It's not a bad thing, it's just… I don't know, inappropriate? Like downstairs," Hermione explained.

"Well, because it's so inappropriate, maybe that's the exact reason why I'm happy? What if Fred and I hadn't been here to spike up this glum mood every day? People need to laugh these days. And besides, that's what I do, would I be me if I wasn't happy?" he asked.

"I never thought about it like that… but it makes sense, and it's actually really great."

"Thank you," George smiled. So George Weasley could have a serious conversation. Maybe it wasn't that bad to almost constantly think about him then?

Hermione shuddered, it was starting to get darker, and colder. "Are you cold?" George asked. Hermione shook her head, she didn't want him to suggest they leave, but just as she had done that, she shuddered again. Luckily, George had other things in mind than to leave. "Come here," he said and held his arms open for her. Hermione scooted closer, and felt the nice sensation of him wrapping his strong arms around her. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Anything for you," he said, and she looked up at him, surprised to see a complete serious expression on his face.

"I hope everything goes okay tonight," he whispered back. The whispering made it a totally different mood, like it was so much more personal. "I do too," Hermione replied, "but sadly, all we can do is to hope…"

"Hermione, be safe tonight," he said into her hair, and stroke it a bit for good measure.

"I'll try," she said, her voice muffled by talking into his shirt. It was weird, sitting this close together, but at the same time it felt so nice and… normal, like it was supposed to be like that. "Be safe, George," she said.

George opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off by a faint yelling that said "It's time". He swung his legs around to the other side, and stood on the dusty floor with a hand out for Hermione. She smiled and took it, and got up from the window sill. But when she too was standing on the floor, he didn't let go of her hand. Hermione looked quizzically at him, and he smiled. "Thanks for the talk, Hermione… you're really great, you know that?" he asked and took a step closer, he was standing really close now. Hermione swallowed, and breathed out a small 'thanks'. "You wanted to know how it would be to kiss me right?" he asked with a serious face, but Hermione could see the twinkle in his eyes. "Yes, I believe I did," she whispered, as he leaned down. She could feel his breath now, and her heart was beating rapidly. It was just a little peck, short, sweet and absolutely amazing, and yes, his lips were very soft to kiss.

He looked at her for a moment, and smiled before leading her out from behind the curtain. "I'll be waiting for you when we come back, okay?" he said, and she just nodded, a little smile on her face.

When they entered the living room again, all the others were joined. Moody, Remus, Arthur, Tonks, Fleur, Bill… Hermione looked at each and one of them in turn. All of them had focused expressions, set on the task of saving Harry. They went through the plan once again, and left.

_**A/N: **__Hi! So, this is my first story with chapters. Please tell me what you think about it! Not kidding, reviews do make me write faster , so if you want a new chapter soon, review!:)_


	2. I'm safe now

**Together through it all**

**Chapter two: I'm safe now**

Fright, fear, frustration.

He was there, just there, but he was there for his twin, not for her.

When Hermione arrived, she could see at once that something was wrong. Not the fact that they had been chased by Death Eaters, but something else. Someone was hurt. "Who is it?" she half yelled, with panic in her voice. "George has lost an ear," Ginny whispered. Hermione ran into the living room, and wrenched the glasses off. She stopped in the door and took a shaky breath before slowly walking towards Mrs. Weasley who was tending her son. It looked awful, he was covered in blood, and he was apparently unconscious. "Is he, will he… will he be alright?" Hermione asked, and kneeled down beside Mrs. Weasley.

She quickly turned her head as she clearly hadn't noticed Hermione at first. "Oh, Hermione dear, I'm so glad you're safe, yes… yes, he will be okay but… this… he won't get his ear back," she said, and turned her focus on George again. Hermione reached over to take his hand, but then Fred stormed into the room. It was either move, or get pushed away, so Hermione quickly stood up and went over to the others. All she could do was to watch, she couldn't just claim a spot by his side. He probably didn't want her there anyway, people would begin to ask questions. After all they weren't that good friends… or were they? Maybe they were more than friends after what had happened?

That thought confused her. She hadn't had much time to think about what had just happened before they left. They weren't good friends, she though. _But he kissed her. _They'd never had any serious conversations besides that one who happened some hours ago. _But that conversation was pretty serious! _He probably didn't like her. _Hermione, he _kissed _you! _But! _Did she want him to like her? _Of course, but that didn't mean he did. _Did she like him? _Did she? She guessed she did... or maybe not? She shouldn't jump to conclusions just because he kissed her. _But that's not everything to it, is it? _No, but... "Argh! Why is everything so confusing!" Hermione suddenly yelled out, making everyone jump and turn to look at her quizzically, making her blush.

"Hermione?" the voice startled her.

"George?" she asked, and moved forward to the sofa.

Hermione could already feel curious eyes follow her every move, but didn't care. "You promised to be safe, remember?" she whispered.

"Actually I didn't," he answered, "I never got that far before it was time… and besides, I'm safe now, Hermione, and so are you, and that's what matters."

Did he really mean that? Of course he cared about the others, but did he really care that much about her? Hermione looked at his handsome face. How could anyone be handsome when they were pale as a ghost and was covered in blood? "George, are you alright? Does it hurt?" she asked worriedly and grasped his hand.

"I've never been better," he said with a wink, making her frown, and at the same time try not to smile.

She looked at him sternly, "Don't lie, George, I know perfectly well you've been better," she said, and moved her gaze to where his ear should've been. Carefully, she brushed away some of his hair and looked at it. Hermione pursed her lips and swallowed hard. She moved her gaze back to his eyes, but used her hand to stroke his hair back, uncertain if he thought it nice or just plain creepy. Apparently he thought it nice, because he closed his eyes and sighed, a little smile playing on his lips. "I wasn't joking," he whispered. "It's not every day I have a beautiful witch at my sick bed," he said and opened his eyes, staring intensely into her eyes.

His blue eyes were searching her brown for such a long time that it almost became too much for Hermione, and she gasped.

Suddenly Fred cleared his throat with an amused grin.

Hermione jumped and got on her legs. "I- I… I'm going to get some air," Hermione stammered out, feeling her face go red. She had completely forgotten the others, and just had eyes for George.

After a quick walk down to the tree by the lake, she decided that a walk was not what she needed. Thoughts about George kept ruining her walk, so she decided to go up to the Burrow again. When she peeked into the living room she saw, not unexpectedly, Fred sitting by his brothers side. He was holding George's hand and talking quietly. When he saw Hermione he sent her a grin and got up. "I think I'll leave you two to it," he winked and added in an undertone "don't want to watch his pathetic tries at snogging." Hermione glared at him.

"Hi, Hermione," George smiled, and propped himself up on one elbow. Yes, he was smiling, but something about it made it seem a bit false.

Hermione went over to him and sat down on the floor with a frown. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong," he assured her, but after seeing Hermione lift her eyebrows disbelievingly, he sighed. "I have a hole in my head Hermione, what do you think is wrong?" he growled.

_Oh, just the right thing to do, ask him if anything's wrong when his ear is cut off. _"I'm sorry…" "No, it's not your fault," he answered. "…George," Hermione said, and shifted a bit in her position on the hard floor. "You know no one will care about it right?"

"It's _ugly_," he explained.

"And since when did you care? Besides you have your hair to cover it up and… as you said," Hermione smiled, "You're still the better looking twin."

George snorted, "yeah, true… but the girls won't… or this _specific _girl won't start fancying me when I suddenly have that, or rather don't have it," he said and motioned towards his head.

Hermione didn't like the thought of him and other girls, she'd thought that maybe… but no. She still tried to make the best out of this situation though. "If this girl likes you, she'll like you for who you are, not how you look."

George reached out for her hand, and she more than willingly gave it to him. "Do you like me for who I am?" he asked quietly. Hermione stared at him, that girl was her.

"Of course," she breathed out.

"That's good… I'm not allowed to move much, would you mind to kiss me?" he asked boldly, grinning at her surprised look. "Yes, I mean no, I don't think I'd mind…" Hermione swallowed, and watched as his eyes fluttered shut. Then she moved her gaze to his lips. Slowly and carefully she kissed him lightly, and gasped as he moved his hand to her hair, and dragged her even closer. It was something like she'd never experienced before, not that she'd had very many chances either, but this was literally breathtaking. He moved his lips against her, passionately and wanting. When Hermione gasped for breath, he reluctantly pulled away, and looked at her. "Hermione, I er, would you… Hermione, I like you. I have for a long time, and, well you're brilliant, beautiful and I… do you want to be with me? Be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Yes! Her mind screamed yes, but at the same time, this was probably a bad time to have a boyfriend. Of course she liked him and wanted more than anything to be with him, but they were soon leaving. A war was at hand, and when she went off with Ron and Harry, she'd probably miss him very much. But then again, if she said no, she'd still miss him _and _she would regret her decision. George watched nervously as Hermione leaned a bit back and frowned. That was not the reaction he was hoping for, but then she smiled and leaned closer again. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend, George," she whispered, and kissed him again.

The kiss turned quite heated very fast, and George dragged her halfway up into the sofa with him. Hands entwined in each other hair, fast breathing, and amazing feelings. George traced his tongue along her lips, and just as Hermione was to part them, eager for new sensations, they heard a chuckle behind them. They quickly sprang apart, making Hermione tumble down on the floor again. Instead of looking up and see who it was, she stared embarrassedly at the floor. She'd just been caught snogging George! _Snogging George… _Hermione smiled down at the floor. She was his girlfriend now. With a quick glance at him, she stood up and straightened her clothes.

"Knew I should've come back later, by the way Hermione, Harry and Ron are waiting for you in Ron's room, they think you're still outside, walking," she looked up to see Fred grin, "But, if only they knew…" he added.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__So, this was… interesting? Was it good? Please, please review and tell me what you think!:)_


	3. Silly blush

**Together through it all**

**Chapter three: Silly blush**

Never time to be alone, never!

Just working, working, working.

Life at the Burrow had gone from quiet, serious, to a bit of panicky, but now all they ever did was to work. Bill and Fleur's wedding was in just three days, and things were extra stressful. It also seemed like Mrs. Weasley thought that if she kept Hermione and the boys separate, they'd not be able to talk, that was after all what they really needed and wanted to do. Well, by the exception of George. No one knew about Hermione and George but Fred yet, some of the more observant people had noticed a small attraction between them, but people such as Ron were completely oblivious.

They were just done with eating breakfast when the chores started to get handed out.

"Hermione, dear, would you mind re-painting the bench outside? Oh, and without magic, if you don't mind, like I've always said, you may not notice it, but it gets so much prettier done by hand!"

So, Hermione went outside and painted the bench, by hand. She sighed. Last time she'd be alone with George was days ago, and they'd only gotten a few minutes before Mrs. Weasley found out that the garden needed de-gnoming, for the third time that day. Hermione thought back on that day and what George had said, he'd been joking really, but she saw the seriousness behind it.

"_We're at war Hermione, of course I want to kiss you as much as possible, you never know how my handsome face will end up, and then you'll regret the choice of never have experienced my kisses at their fullest." She'd just stopped him from getting a serious snogging-session. Hermione had laughed, and so had he, but then she had realised just exactly how right he was, this was war, and they didn't know how it would end. They were sitting in their window as they called it. She was leaning her head on his shoulder, and he was leaning his head on hers. "George, every night I'm talking with Ron and Harry in their room..." she started, nervous as to how she was going to tell him all this, but before she could continue, he cut her off._

"_I know, Hermione," he'd said and she lifted her head to look at him._

"_I haven't used the extendible ears," he laughed, but the laughter ended quickly, replaced by a tender gaze. "I know you have something to do... it's not that hard to notice, especially if you're like me, keeping my eyes on you all the time," he said and cupped her face in his hands. Hermione blushed like a silly schoolgirl, caught daydreaming about a famous quidditch player, but she kept her eyes on him. "Can you tell me what you're going to do?" he asked._

"_No," Hermione answered and then she looked down. "But we're going away... after Bill and Fleur's wedding, we're going away, and..." she sucked in a breath, and closed her eyes. She bit her lip to keep from crying, it was all so overwhelming. George leaned his head down on hers, and was about to say something, but once again, they got interrupted by someone calling them. _

"_George? Where are you? I need you to de-gnome the garden!" they heard Mrs. Weasley's voice shout from downstairs. With a heavy sigh, they both got up, and headed downstairs. "I'll see you around, Hermione... I..." he'd stopped at that and looked at her weirdly, making her wonder if she had something in her face, but then he just laughed it all off and said something about how 'ickle Ronnikins' couldn't throw away the gnomes by himself._

Hermione put the brush into the bucket filled with paint and put another stroke on the bench, but her thoughts kept wandering.

George was winking at her and accidentally bumping into her at every opportunity they got, but she missed him. And then there was Ron and Harry, they'd spent a few nights talking in Ron's room, but Hermione didn't feel at all prepared to what they were going to do, she didn't know if she'd ever feel prepared at all.

She sighed again, and jumped when she felt someone wrap their arms around her. It's just George, her mind told her, but she'd already spun around and left a white stripe on his neck and jaw with the brush she had in her hand. Hermione stared at it, then up at him and blushed furiously, while mumbling an apology. George just chuckled, "No harm done," and took the brush from her hands and placed it on the bench. He smiled and brushed her hair back behind her ear. _As a perfect boyfriend_, she couldn't help but think, and then she smiled.

"We won't get much time, quick, kiss me before your mother comes!" Hermione joked.

George smiled, "This is not the time and place... I know you're usually planning something with Ron and Harry at night," he said seriously, and Hermione looked down and felt her whole body stiffen, what did he want to know? She'd known this would come, she'd know he wouldn't have just left it at that, not knowing, she knew-

"Relax, Hermione," she heard his soothing voice say, "I was wondering if you'd make this night an exception."

Oh... he hadn't asked her about it, she was relieved, but at the same time, she wanted him to know, even though she knew she couldn't tell him, just the thought was nice. Harry, Ron and her had come no closer to finding the answer by sitting in a bedroom and talk, so it wouldn't really matter if she wasn't there this time. "Yes, I'll make this night an exception," she answered and looked up at him, wondering exactly what he had in mind.

"Oh, there you are, George!" they heard Mrs. Weasley call out as she headed around the corner of the house.

"Meet me down by the lake at midnight?" he asked, and let go of her. She nodded.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, and don't make that innocent expression to me, young boy! I know perfectly well you have done nothing to clean the attic," Mrs. Weasley pointed her finger at him accusingly. "And, oh, what happened, why do you have paint in your face? What are you doing here with Hermione, anyway?" she asked suspiciously.

"Paint happened because I scared Hermione, and talking," he answered simply, and with a wave of his wand he'd emptied the whole bucket of paint on the bench. "Oops... oh well, now you're done with the painting Hermione! Care to join me in the attic?" he asked with a wink.

Hermione was just about to open her mouth to give him a cheeky answer, but Mrs. Weasley quickly said "Oh, no, I believe I need you to... to change the covers in the guest room," with a stern glance at George, and then she left, dragging George with her.

A sigh escaped Hermione's lips once again, now all she could do was to wait for midnight. It would be a long day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Hello! I really don't like Hermione not getting any time with George, but that's just how it is. What do you think? Would you mind clicking the button with 'Review' on it? It would make me happy, and make me write faster!:)_


	4. Midnight meeting

**Together through it all**

**Chapter four: Midnight meeting**

Excitement dulled down.

Patience… okay, patience…

Hermione tapped her fingers on the book in her hands. She had read the whole book now, but she still didn't know what it was about. Her eyes skimmed the last page once again. Through dinner she'd talked and smiled and pretended to know what was going on, even though her mind only focused on one thought. She was meeting George down by the lake at midnight, and she was very excited! Molly had kept shooting her concerned glances, afraid that she'd taken a cold or something, as she was quieter than usual.

It was starting to get dark, and as she sat in the living room with the others she couldn't help but smile to herself. Fred and George got up from the couch, yawned and told everyone they were going to bed. George winked at her before heading after Fred up the stairs, making her smile even more. Ron and Harry followed after the twins, and very soon Hermione and Ginny were the only one left.

Ginny smirked at her. "Looking forward tonight?" she asked.

With a pretend look of confusion Hermione stared at her, "I don't know what you're talking about, Ginny." She shook her head.

"Oh, I think you do… you know, some of us actually have eyes," she smiled, before retreating to bed.

Hermione pretended to sleep, even though it was no use, seeing as Ginny was determined to be awake when she left. The time she spent waiting felt like ages. Her mind kept turning its attention over to boring stuff like the spider who was trying to spin a net in the window, or the owl that hooted. "It's midnight!" Ginny suddenly whispered, making Hermione jump up from bed. With a far too knowingly grin, Ginny showed her the time. Hermione frowned when she found it was a whole half an hour, but oh well. She sighed, but figured it couldn't be too bad, he'd never know whether if she'd been an hour or just one minute early.

"Good luck," Ginny whispered loudly after her, earning a frown.

When Hermione stepped out into the nice summer air she immediately got rid of the frown and replaced it with a big grin. She strolled down to the lake and was surprised to find George already sitting there. Hermione kept on walking towards him but he didn't seem to notice.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked softly, but it still made him jump.

A brilliant smile covered his face and he got up and grabbed her into a hug. He didn't release her for a long time, but she didn't mind. It was nice, and it felt safe. "Hermione," he whispered, and pulled her a bit back to look at her properly. She smiled and snaked her arms around his neck, and studied his face before her eyes landed on his lips. "So you're ready to know my snogging abilities to their fullest, are you?" he smirked. Hermione blushed, and looked up to meet his eyes again. "I don't mind," he said before leaning in to catch her lips in a kiss.

He was so gentle, but at the same time he made her forget how to breathe. His hands tangled in her hair, and he walked her backwards until she met a tree. Hermione felt her heart flutter and she felt his tongue meet her lips, asking for entry, which she more than gladly gave him. He pinned her against the tree, before reluctantly pulling away, gasping for air.

George dragged a hand through his hair, before cupping her face in his hands while leaning his head on hers. "You didn't want me here just to snog, did you?" Hermione said quietly.

She heard him sigh. He mentioned for her to sit down with him. "You're leaving after the wedding…" he said, and looked at her, waiting for her to confirm it. She nodded. "And you're off to do who knows what, leaving me, us others behind here. You don't know when you'll come back?" he asked.

Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder, "no."

"Who knows when the last time we'll ever be alone again is?" he asked, and with a grin he added "I know you'll be missing my handsome self when you're gone, so I thought we needed some time alone, just us, here, now."

"I like that idea," Hermione agreed with a smile, "and of course I'll miss you. You won't know what to do without me here, so I really don't see any point of teasing me for it."

He grinned, before looking at her seriously, "I once stuck a pea inside my nose."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise at that random piece of fact, but then she let out a loud laugh. "Oh really?" she chuckled.

"Yes, really," George continued, still with the same expression, but his eyes were twinkling with mirth. "Mum tried to get it out, but sadly it didn't work… I think it had something to do with the fact that Charlie put a permanent sticking charm on it," he said, sounding as he was talking more to himself than her. Hermione snorted, and he moved his focus to her again "I had to go to St. Mungo's! It was very serious."

While laying back on her back Hermione asked "and what did you do to make Charlie put a sticking charm on it?" George grinned mischievously at her.

"I'm not going to get into it in detail… but let's just say it had something to do with his boxers and Tonks."

"I feel sorry for him," Hermione laughed.

George laid down beside her on the grass and propped his head up with his hand to look at her. "You feel sorry for him, but not for me?"

Like that they were positioned for a long time, laughing, and talking about old memories until Hermione yawned. "What time is it?" she asked, and noticed first now that the sky had already become much lighter. George glanced at his watch before grinning innocently at her. "It's five."

"What? Really?" she asked and grabbed his wrist to check for herself. "Oh…"

George smiled at her, and lifted his hand to stroke her cheek. He rolled over so he was half covering her, and then he kissed her sweetly on her lips. "Do we have to get up? I mean, we won't get any sleep before next night anyways… and no one is up yet…"

Hermione grinned. "I certainly won't mind to find out how your kisses are at their fullest…" she trailed off. That was all she had to say before he wiggled his eyebrows suggesting before kissing her again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ Okay, sorry, maybe not the best chapter I've written… oh well. Review? It'll make me happy:)_


	5. Leaving

**Together through it all**

**Chapter five: Leaving**

Thinking, planning, thinking more.

Waiting, worrying, worrying even more.

George told her the next time they'd sleep was the next night. Hermione chuckled as he snored softly on the sofa. "What did you do to exhaust my brother this much?" Fred shook his head disapprovingly, but ruined his own effect by grinning at her. Hermione didn't get to answer before Fred sat down beside her on the other couch. "You're leaving, aren't you?" he asked seriously.

"Yes," Hermione confirmed, sounding more prepared and ready than she really was.

"He knows right?" Fred asked with a frown.

"He knows…" Hermione swallowed, and looked down in her lap.

Fred looked at her for a long time before he noticed the tears streaming down her face. He took her hand, and suddenly she leaned her head against his chest and started to sob. "I… I'm leaving! I don't know anything… we… you… and I'm only seventeen, and- and…" Fred wrapped his arms around her. He felt a bit awkward, holding her that close when his brother, also known as her secret boyfriend was asleep in the same room. But George wouldn't mind him comforting her, so he shouldn't feel bad about it, he thought, and with that thought he started to talk to her.

"Hey, Hermione… shh, it's going to be alright, it'll be alright," he whispered and patted her back. If he was hoping that would make her stop crying he was wrong. Hermione started to wail even more, and clung to him, while trying to explain why she was crying so much. "N-no, Fred… No!" she sobbed hard. "It won't- People- I- oh, Fred, no!" Fred looked over at George who was sleeping on the other couch before looking at Hermione again. He pushed her a bit away from him to look at her and make her look at him. "Hermione," he said firmly, "Hermione."

Hermione tried to calm her breathing, and looked at him. "Fred, it won't be okay," she told him with a thick voice. "People will die! The task we're about to do is almost impossible! What if- if… some people won't make it! What if it is Harry or Ron, or… or George!" she asked while looking at him with a pointed look through all of her tears. Even in her state, she made him feel like he was being lectured by an adult about life. But she was right.

With a sigh Fred hugged her close while leaning back on the couch. "Yes, Hermione, people will die, and we don't know who it'll be, but… we can't lose hope, because we know what we're fighting for, and all that is a very good reason to be scared, but we can't let that break us. And you will make it. I know it…"

"I'll try…"

* * *

><p>When George opened his eyes sleepily after a little nap he saw Hermione asleep in Fred's arms, while he was dosing off on the couch. He immediately blinked the sleep away and frowned. "Fred…Fred!" he called. Fred looked up surprised. "Yes! What?" he asked startled. George looked at him, then at Hermione, then at him again. "Oh… Relax, she isn't choosing me over you… even though I'm much better looking," he winked, but seeing George's scowl, he quickly sighed and rolled his eyes. "She kind of… had a little breakdown, and because you were asleep and I was the only one here I thought I'd be nice and comfort her. Really, George… and you have no idea how much she's holding in. Do you know what she's done to her parents?"<p>

"No, I didn't know she'd done anything at all…"

"I don't know either, but she kept crying and going on and on about her parents, and how she'd done something."

George got up, "I think I'll carry her up to bed…thanks for comforting her."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>The next day went fast, a bit too fast to Hermione's liking, and she hadn't gotten another time alone with George. She was really happy they'd gotten that night to talk, and just laugh together, but she still wished for more time. Hermione and Ginny were getting ready in their room, and before she knew it they were seated out in the garden watching Bill and Fleur's beautiful wedding.<p>

When people started to dance, Hermione looked around for George. She found him talking to Fred and some other guy. He was laughing, but when he turned to Hermione his expression turned sad immediately. He mumbled something to the guys, and took her hand before walking with her to the other side of the burrow.

"George, I… I don't know if I'll see you after this… at least not alone, and not for a long time. We're leaving. Soon," Hermione told him while she followed him around. George stopped and leaned against the wall. He looked at her, "I know…" After some silence he asked "Hermione, what did you do to your parents?" Hermione's eyes widened for a second, and then she remembered telling Fred something. Her lip quivered and she looked down, trying desperately to not cry.

George grabbed her into a hug and held her close, his fingers entwining into her hair, and one hand stroking her back. "Obliviate," Hermione explained in a whisper. George couldn't imagine how hard that must've been for her. "Hermione," he said. "I… I don't think I've got anything useful to say, but I want you to know… take care, Hermione, be strong and we'll make it. I know you can do it, and… please be alright, Hermione. We'll make it through this war, and we'll be together, alright? Together through everything. Promise me."

Hermione nodded into his hold.

"I know we haven't been together for long, but I really wouldn't have started a relationship if I didn't think it was supposed to be like that… especially now. And I just wanted to make sure you know how much a care and that… Hermione, I-"

They heard Ron's faint yell of her name, wondering where she was. Hermione sighed and pulled a bit away from George. She lifted a hand up to his cheek and looked into his clear blue eyes. She had to bite her lip to not start crying again. This was goodbye. "This is goodbye," she choked out. George studied her before he sucked in a breath and attacked her in a passionate kiss. He felt her tears on his skin. Her hands were in his hear, pulling him closer. He only pulled back when he was absolute sure he would suffocate in seconds. "For now. It's only goodbye for now."

He let her go without saying what he originally had planned. Without saying what he needed to say. He regretted not saying it. They were back in the middle of the wedding when suddenly a patronus came, followed by death eaters. George searched desperately for Hermione, and just got to see her take hold of Ron and Harry, before she sent him one last look and disapparated. She was gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Hi, readers! I felt like Hermione and Fred should have some way of connecting, after all, he is George's most important person in life. And I didn't exactly write it, but you probably have some idea of what George was about to tell Hermione. It was just a way to hint it without actually having him to think or say it. Please review and give me your opinion on this one! _


	6. At Grimmould Place

_Always together… together through everything. It would be alright. But how could everything be alright when they were two different persons at two different places with a wizarding war towering over them all?_

**Together through it all**

**Chapter six: At Grimmould Place**

George was feeling desperate.

Hermione was feeling depressed.

They were in two different houses in two different places, with no means of communicating. Hermione was counting the days and hours. She was just waiting for something, anything to happen. All she could do when she was locked up in Grimmould place was to think, and when she thought she thought about the war and George. George… Hermione smiled, before looking up quickly at Harry and Ron who sat quietly in the two other chairs in the room.

She got up from her chair and disappeared into the kitchen.

"_Filthy mudblood, walking around in my mistress' house, oh what would my mistress say? Poor Kreatcher… poor Kreatcher…"_

Hermione was used to hearing Kreatcher mutter things like that under his breath, so she didn't really pay attention. She didn't know what exactly she was doing in the kitchen, but she needed to be alone. This was already harder than she'd expected, and they hadn't even started yet. _"Mudblood in my mistress' kitchen, oh the shame..." _Hermione sat down on a kitchen chair, and pulled her legs with her and held around them. It felt safer somehow. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts wander away from the task and this place. With no surprise she thought about the Burrow. It had grown to be another home for her. With the thought of the Burrow, the people in it also came with it. Her first thought landed on George, but she let her mind save him to be the last. Mrs. Weasley. Oh, how she missed her. She was like a second mother of sorts, because she took care of Hermione like she was her own daughter. Of course she could take the mother role a bit too far, but it was always nice to have someone like that to talk to and just see around in the house, not to mention the cooking.

She even missed the chores she made her do. How she mysteriously ended up working with either Ginny or alone. Hermione missed Ginny, missed having a girl to talk to. She'd always gotten along very well with Ginny, she wasn't just living gossip, but she actually had some good thoughts in her head. All the times they'd been sitting up late at night and told each other stories and laughed 'till they cried... okay, so maybe Ginny was full of gossip, but it didn't matter because it was Ginny.

"_Kreatcher has to talk to the mudblood ... filthy... oh the shame... but the mudblood isn't responding."_

Hermione immediately snapped out of her thoughts, "what is it Kreatcher? Why do you need to talk to me?" She tried to say it nicely, but he'd interrupted her thoughts... she hadn't thought about George yet. _But it will be plenty enough time anyway_s, she added in her mind, _it isn't like I've got anything else to do than think. _Kreatcher didn't answer, he just backed slowly away, hiding something behind his back while looking through her like she was nothing.

"Kreatcher, is that for me?"

No answer.

Hermione stood up and held her hand out, "Kreatcher, please give that to me if it's mine."

He just kept on backing away.

"Kreatcher,"

"Hermione?" Ron stood in the doorway.

"Yes?" Hermione answered, but didn't take her eyes away from the little and ugly creature.

"What are you doing?"

Hermione sighed, "Nothing, what are you doing?"

"I mean why are you, oh, is that letter yours?" Ron asked.

"Letter? Someone sent me a letter? Here?"

Suddenly Harry was also standing in the doorway with Ron. "What's up?"

"That letter's mine!" Hermione exclaimed and pointed at Kreatcher. Someone had sent her a letter! Who could it be? The only possible ones were those who were in the Order and knew about this place. What if it was from someone at the Burrow? Her excitement rose quickly even though she told herself to not get her hopes up. But what if it was George? She knew it, as soon as the thought hit her, she just knew it. Her eyes lit up and she jumped forwards and snatched the letter out of Kreatchers hands and ran out of the kitchen, ignoring Ron's comments on how mental she really was.

She ripped the envelope open while she ran up the stairs. Hermione stopped when she'd came to the new floor and unfolded the latter shakily. It wasn't from George. The disappointment was filling her whole body at the same time the tears filled her eyes in a sort of relief. It wasn't from George, but it was from Ginny. How could Ginny send them a letter, she didn't even know where they were? Hermione slowly walked towards the wall and sank down to the floor while she stared at the letter.

"_Hi Hermione.  
>It's Ginny. I hope you're well. I hope you're safe. I hope you're not going as crazy as we are from not knowing anything. I hope you have enough to eat and all that shizz. I'm sending this to you and not to the boys because of many reasons, they wouldn't recognize my handwriting and say that I was an imposter or something and burn my letter before even considering reading it. And no, I don't know where you are, but I sent these letters, yes, these, I have many copies. Well, I sent these letters everywhere I could think of and I hope you're at one of those places. We are fine but most of us are worried sick about you, scratch that, <em>all _of us are worrying sick. George especially. No one has told me anything, but I'm not blind. He misses you very much, Fred's almost starting to worry. Almost. I don't really know why I'm sending this to you other than to let you know that we are all safe, and that when the time comes to fight, we're ready. Bye and good luck. Miss you all, Ginny."_

By the end of the letter Hermione was crying. Not because it was especially touching or sad, because it wasn't, at least if you read it as an outsider, but Hermione knew how much meaning every word really had. There was written so much more in that letter than what was shown.

"Hey, Hermione?"

Hermione jumped and looked up. She dried her tears quickly, but they just kept coming so it was to no use. "Hi, Harry," she said thickly.

"Who was the letter from?" he asked and sat down beside her.

"Ginny, here, I'll let you read it..."

Harry started to read, and Hermione closed her eyes and leaned her head on the wall. She was already tired from being 'on the run', and they hadn't even started. She knew she was going to be strong through it all, but it wasn't as easy when she couldn't be together with the ones she loved... The ones she loved?

"Hermione?"

She jumped and looked at Harry quickly. "What?"

"I'll just let you know that you and George didn't come as a surprise, I've known for a long time... Are you okay? You look a bit... confused."

Hermione laughed, "oh, I'm fine..." _where did love come from?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Okay, bad chapter, I know, long time since last time, I know. Let me know what you think about it anyway, and don't blame me for not posting for a long time, I was a week in France at a College, and we have a lot of homework here at home. I'd like to say that I have a life, and better things to do than write, but I must not tell lies. _


End file.
